


I see your true colors

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Soulmate Au [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Colors, F/M, Fluff, Force Soulmates, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Prompt: - You see color for the first time when you meet your soulmate.[...]Nobody deserved a soul mate like him, a man who was running away from his ghosts. He was broken. His brother had made sure he knew it well.[...]Adam’s parents had never been in love. Destiny had forced them to be together and then he was born.Despite being soulmates, their relationship had always been more of a nightmare than the dream soulmates were supposed to live.[...]" This is can't be true. Are you fucking kidding me?" she said, attracting the boy's attention. His eyes were beautiful.Fuck.
Relationships: Mr. Gray | Dean Allen/Maura Sargent, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Soulmate Au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817554
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	I see your true colors

**Author's Note:**

> \- I just finished TDT and I ship them so hard! They were a surprise.  
> \- English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.

Mr.Gray couldn't see the color.   
He didn't care. In his work, there was no point in having a soul mate or not. He or she would have been just another person the hitman would have been forced to abandon. Nobody deserved a soul mate like him, a man who was running away from his ghosts. He was broken. His brother had made sure he knew it well.  
Mr.Gray wanted a soul mate, but he knew that if he met them, then he would no longer be able to escape.   
He couldn't allow it. So, he concentrated only on his work and occasionally on Anglo-Saxon poetry.  
It was ironic that it was because of the work he met Maura Sargent as if fate wanted to make one last joke to him.   
After the woman opened the door, Mr.Gray noticed the brilliance of her eyes and the warm brown of her hair. The explosion of colors had confused him.  
She smiled at him, and said," Hello, stranger. That's a surprise even for me." 

Adam’s parents had never been in love. Destiny had forced them to be together and then he was born.   
Despite being soulmates, their relationship had always been more of a nightmare than the dream soulmates were supposed to live.  
For how long as he could remember, his mother never smiled, always sad as his father had been angry.  
Soon their misery had started to pour on him.  
Adam didn't want to be like them. He didn't want to see the colors if the price was to live with someone forced to love him. He wanted to be free.   
Adam didn't expect Ronan Lynch. He had fallen in love with him almost without realizing it, regardless of whether they were soul mates. Ronan had never imposed himself on him, never forced Adam to accept their bond.  
They had chosen each other. It was everything for Adam. 

Blue wasn't interested to find her soulmate. They wouldn't have lived together, her kiss would have killed her true love. She didn't want to hurt anyone, and she preferred a black and white world rather than knowing the identity of the person she will kill. Yet, the fate had other plans for her.   
It was as if it wanted to tell her _Did you think to escape me? Fool!_  
The colors filled her world when the raven boy stood before her, too busy talking to his friend to notice Blue.   
" This is can't be true. Are you fucking kidding me?" she said, attracting the boy's attention. His eyes were beautiful.  
Fuck.

_I see your true colors_  
_Shining through_  
_I see your true colors_  
_And that's why I love you_  
_So don't be afraid to let them show_  
_Your true colors_  
_True colors are beautiful_  
_Like a rainbow_


End file.
